Cold Tears
by FractalsRemastered
Summary: Tears went down along the girl's cheek landing on the frozen floor. Snowflakes fell on her shoulders. Frost covered everything around her. And the insistent, but jolly voice of her sister could be heard from behind the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Her life had turned empty after the accident. Anna wasn't there. - Series of oneshots describing Elsa's lonely years.
1. Geography

**Cold Tears**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 _ **Geography**_

* * *

Cold.

That was the only thing the young Anna could feel from behind the door.

Few days had passed since Elsa didn't answer Anna's questions or got out of her room. Anna kept thinking about it. Which was the reason? Every day, they went out to play. Time and place didn't matter, as they always did it. Of course, they couldn't build a snowman because it wasn't winter, but, why not playing with their dolls? Or maybe, what about playing tag? Anna knew that Elsa was as fast as lightning when running, but she could try as well. And messing around in the castle? They would bet chocolates and the winner of various activities like who stole more cookies from the kitchen, or who dared to go down the stairs while riding a bicycle, would keep them.

But no. There was no answer. Anna had been waiting outside her sister's door all the morning. And she even knocked and called her sister. Nobody answered from the other side. And she felt cold. Only cold. But, why? It wasn't winter and there was no reason for the room being cold. With a frown and without finding an answer to her question, Anna exited the castle to verify if it was windy.

And the answer was simple. _No_. The sun was shining and it was a hot summer day without a single breeze around the zone. It was obvious, though, if Anna came near the mountains, she would feel a little bit of cold because of the unmelted snow. But that didn't have anything to do with Elsa's _cold_ room. So, where was that _mysterious_ cold coming from? Or was she the only one feeling the cold? No, _no way._

With so many questions floating in her mind, the young Anna came back to the castle. She went to her sister's door, making her characteristic "knock, knock" but didn't hear an answer. She saw the corridor's clock: it was ten o'clock. It was _extremely_ rare not to see Elsa awake at that time, but she thought that she maybe overslept. With a sad look but optimistic still, she went to one of her favorite rooms of the castle: The room of paintings. She just waited there, alone, letting time pass freely as she waited for lunchtime. Her sister should go out by that time.

Inside the older sister's room there was a brutal silence. Elsa was trying to hold back her tears that _threatened_ to fall freely along her cheeks. Being kept away from Anna was, for sure, a very _difficult_ task for an eight years old girl. And with the fact that they were very united sisters, it was even more _difficult_. The delicate snowflakes peacefully fell on the floor, which was slightly covered by a thin layer of frost. Still, the corner were Elsa was sat on was the most affected zone. Little ice spikes came from it.

Elsa stood up _unsteadily_ and looked around. It was difficult to get used to live in her bedroom without Anna's bed in front of hers. It was a very big room, and now she was the only one using it. She was starting to miss her messy sister. Only a few days had passed since the separation, and she was _already_ feeling destroyed. She _did not_ want to imagine how she would feel later.

She tried to occupy her mind in other things. She remembered that she had a Geography test in few days with her tutor, so she took some _heavy_ books from her bedroom's library and opened them. She tried to focus on studying. The exam was going to be pretty easy considering her age, and the fact that Elsa was _naturally_ smart. If she studied a little, she would get high marks for sure. But once again she remembered _Anna_. Sometimes, when Anna had to learn something new, Elsa would join the class to review the subject (Although they were very easy for her due to the age difference) and help her sister, who by the way, wasn't a very fast learner. A super-boring class would become the opposite if she was with her big sister.

But there was no way. She would never have those _double_ classes again. She failed at suppress her tears. These fell along her cheeks and landed on the pages of her Geography book. She couldn't believe that _mistake_ while she was playing with her sister had cost her... _her freedom_. Nothing less than her right to play with her little sister, to see her grow, to teach her things, to do some antics… but on the other hand, she understood her parents. She was _dangerous_. She was stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men. Her powers were beautiful, powerful, dangerous and _cold_ at the same time. She knew that her parents wanted the best for her and her sister.

 _Right?_

She cried silently for twenty minutes, with her head lying on her desk and feeling a dark _impotence_. What was Anna thinking about her? Would she think that she forsook her, without anything else to say? That she didn't love her as a sister anymore? Thinking about that broke her innocent heart _even more than it was already broken._ Hopefully Anna would understand that she only wanted the best for her…

 _Right?_

Wiping off her tears, she tried to focus on studying once again. But it was impossible. She was _hearing_ Anna's laugh in her mind when she mimicked Olaf's voice. She was _looking_ at her smile that she wore when she asked her if she wanted to build a snowman. She was _feeling_ her sister's hand touching hers when they looked at the snowman they built together in pure amazement. She _smelled_ and _tasted_ the chocolate that they used to steal from the kitchen. Practically her five senses were in another place. Not _hearing_ the sound of her tears falling on her desk. Not _looking_ at that boring Geography book. Not _feeling_ those rough, harsh pages of the book. Not _smelling_ the ink of her pen. And not _tasting_ her tears.

Her _cold_ tears.

* * *

 **Weeeeeeelp.**

 **Didn't expect this to happen this fast.**

 **First of all, welcome to Cold Tears!... translation. I'm trying to write in English for the first time. So expect grammar mistakes. I still suck at English so if you find one, please tell me and I'll fix it. As you can already tell by looking at my profile, er, my native language is Spanish. So writing in English is still a... weird thing for me XD Welp, as I already said, chapters will be like 1000 words long more or less. I'm a humorous person that laughs at life so writing this kind of angst-y stories is also new for me. Sooooo... what do you think? LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK! Pls.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!... I'll try to update in few days.**

 **Byeeeeee!**


	2. Mint Chocolate

**Cold Tears**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 ** _Mint Chocolate_**

* * *

Cold.

The castle sure became colder without the two sisters playing around. As the servants walked through the corridors, they could _swear_ they felt cold breezes.

And it wasn't even winter yet. Kids were playing around the kingdom, enjoying happily the summer weather. Their parents just smiled while they were working on the streets in different markets. They were grateful for such a good weather. The sun shone brightly in the clear, beautiful light-blue sky. It was all happiness. Nobody was sad that day…

Or _almost_ …

A nine years old girl with platinum blonde hair was watching a bunch of kids playing with some other friends.

"Hey! You can't escape from me!" A boy shouted as he tried to catch a friend.

They were playing tag.

"Haha! I'm faster than you, keep that in mind!" His friend responded.

"Ha! Lies! That will change soon!"

"You admitted that I'm faster than you without even knowing!

"Huh?"

"You said it's gonna change _soon_. But it hasn't changed yet!"

"Grrr! It's _about to_ change!"

"Still faster!"

They kept chasing each other, laughing happily. They liked to act as if they were rivals, but in the end, they were best friends. And they always would…

 _Right?_

Elsa watched through the window, feeling guilty. What if Anna was angry with her because of what she did?

Wait.

She _did not_ remember.

She _did not_ remember what happened that morning.

Did that mean that her beloved sister was living a _lie_?

Of course.

She couldn't stop herself from letting a sob come from her mouth. She felt even _guiltier_. Her sister was living a lie, her sister didn't know that she had powers anymore. That was a relief and a stab to her heart at the same time. Her sister couldn't ask her to use her magic anymore, so that meant that she couldn't hurt her with her powers anymore.

 _Right?_

But the stab was painful. The thing that they both loved most and enjoyed most to play with, was now a secret? She squeezed herself even deeper into the corner, crying as if she actually _was_ feeling a stab in her heart. But oh, it felt exactly like that. She wanted so much to play with her magic again… but didn't want at the same time. What if she hurt…?

 _No._

She tried to convince her that she wouldn't hurt her sister if they played together once again. She tried to do that every day. But every day, she failed…

And that day was a day, as well.

 _You're dangerous_.

She reminded herself _that_ every day of her life.

 _You're cold._

As the ray that hit her sister's head…

She squeezed herself even more. She didn't want to live the true reality. That cold reality in which she had been separated from her sister. That cold reality in which she _could not_ touch her sister. That cold reality that she had been living for almost a year now.

But she wanted to change it! She could talk with her parents, to let her play a little with her sister.

 _Right?_

"I can't… I can't… I can't…" She reminded herself, hitting her head against the wall.

Against the _cold_ wall.

More frost started to appear around her. Snowflakes started to fall faster.

"This is all my fault… It was my fault… it was my fault… it was my…"

She was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming from behind the door. They stopped when they reached it. Elsa literally smacked her head in the wall from the sudden sound. She was scared. What if those footsteps were her parents's? Her room was frozen all over. They wouldn't be happy to see that.

She held her breath until she calmed down a bit when she realized it was Anna. "Knock, knock knock knock knock" She recognized that rhythm.

"Hey Elsa!..." Anna's voice was first happy, but it saddened seconds after. "I… I've been thinking a lot about something…" she said nervously as she sat behind Elsa's door. "I… I've been thinking…" Elsa steadied herself for what could come. "I've been thinking… about chocolate! Yeah!... eh… not exactly…"

Elsa closed her mouth to not let a sob come from it.

"What I've been actually thinking about was… if… if you wanna play tag."

A tear dropped and fell on the icy floor. And _froze._

"Because… I… miss you. Did I do something wrong? P-please, tell me if I did… and if I did… I'm sorry…" She said, lowering her head in shame.

The older sister heard ice cracking.

"I'm so _sorry…_ "

She couldn't hold it any longer. She started crying her soul out as she buried her head in the mattress of her bed.

"You know something…" Anna said, oblivious to her sister's _intense_ crying. "I… I already know you wouldn't answer me. B-but… I brought you chocolates."

More and more tears fell from her eyes, wetting the mattress and the bed sheets with them.

"And it's mint chocolate. You told me mint chocolate is your favorite type of chocolate. I-is it still your favorite?" Anna's voice was concerned.

 _Stop it!_

"I-I hope so… I'm so _sorry_ if it isn't…"

Her tears were falling like waterfalls.

 _Stop talking!_

She closed her ears with her little hands as she tried to _stop listening_ to her sister. Not because she wanted to ignore her, but because her voice made her _cry_ even more in pure guilt. And that meant another thing.

More _ice_.

"Is it?" Anna asked innocently and worried.

"Anna… please…" the elder sister voice was heard between sobs.

"W-what?" Anna said, hurt. "I-I… okay. I'll go away. B-but… remember. I love you. So I brought you chocolates. So i-if you want to play, you just could… y' know… open the door. A-and go out…"

Elsa closed her eyes, holding a sob from being heard.

"I l-love y-you too, Anna."

A sad smile was drawn in the younger's sister face, as she walked away slowly. Elsa didn't open the door. But at least, she knew that her sister _still_ loved her.

 _Right?_

Tears were starting to form in her face. Did her sister really love her? Or was she just lying? She started to doubt it. Why wouldn't her sister come out if she really loved her? Why? Why didn't she want to play outside that _cold_ room? And… most important… did her ears betrayed her? Did she _for real_ hear a sob? A sob… coming from her elder sister's mouth? Elsa never cried. The only moment she heard her cry a little was when she accidentally smashed her head against an armor while they were riding their bikes along the halls.

Anna couldn't stop it. She laughed at the memory. Elsa cried, yes, a little from the pain, but also from laughter. It was one of her funniest memories.

But her expression saddened when she remembered that Elsa didn't sob that time. Didn't do… that… _sound_ that people do when they are crying for something of _greater pain._

And was her sister hurt? Maybe… wait, no. She couldn't think of a way her sister could hurt herself in her bedroom…

Why was she crying, anyway? Why did she hear sobs? Why has she been hearing sobs for _a whole year_?

Why was her sister leaving tears behind…

Leaving _cold_ tears behind.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Welp, this is Chapter 2. Now we have a little more interaction between our favorite sisters! Wheeeee! As I said in the first chapter, if you find any mistake, please tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **I'm veeeeery happy right now because I'm with that Christmas feeling and I can't help myself from being happy! So, for you guys, I'll start writing a Christmas Special right now that'll be happier! :D Of course I'll post one or two more chapters before Christmas Day. So wait for it!**

 **Hope you liked it and thanks for your reviews! (I just realized after re-reading this that my happy speech doesn't fit at all with the rest of the story. Welp, at least I can make you smile after crying.)**

 **(I hope.)**

 **Leave reviews to let me know what you think and see ya in the next chapter! Goodbye! :D**


	3. The Thieves

**Cold Tears**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 _ **The Thieves**_

* * *

Cold.

The chocolates that nine years old Anna left in front of the snowflake door almost every day were getting cold.

All of them were mint chocolate. Elsa's favorite, of course. She loved all kind of chocolate, but mint chocolate had a special place in her heart. Because mint always refreshed her mouth and made her feel a comfortable cold. Anna wasn't that fan of mint chocolate, as the refreshing thing didn't make her feel that good, but liked it anyway. She even forced to like it more because she wanted to be like her sister. Until she realized that mint was actually a plant and said a large "Ew" as she ran to the bathroom to get that _plant_ out of her stomach. Elsa didn't mind, though. As long as it was eatable and refreshing, she liked it.

A twelve years old Elsa slowly opened the door, unsure on the craziness she was about to do. She looked at both sides, seeing that no one was awake. Then she realized that she hadn't really slept anything and that it was four in the morning. She stifled a laugh because she felt silly.

Only a few, almost _asleep_ guards were standing on the corridors. She ran to her room again and grabbed a bag. Then she went out again and put Anna's mint chocolates inside the bag. They were a lot. She felt a bit guilty because she didn't even say "thank you" when Anna left them there… her parents would allow her to do so.

 _Right?_

She shook her head and tried to focus on her _mission_. She slowly walked through the corridors, feeling like she was the sneakiest person ever. Her steps were calm and soft. The guards didn't see her when she walked _right in front_ of them. It seemed like a black aura was following her… or maybe it was only because of the dark blue clothes she had been wearing all of those years of isolation.

She winced at the thought and almost stepped on a carpet. She shook her head again, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. Now, she had to focus in only one thing. She kept walking and walking through the halls that seemed _infinite_. She almost gasped when she saw a guard walking up the stairs.

But she didn't gasp.

She tried desperately to find a place to hide. Although the guard wouldn't tell her parents that she was sneaking out of her room in the middle of the night…

 _Right?_

Yes, he would! Because it was a bad thing!

 _Right?_

Before she could freeze anything, she hid behind an armor. The guard passed _right in front of her_ but didn't see her. She had to suppress a sigh of relief.

 _Don't make a sound, or you're busted._

When the guard disappeared in the darkness of the castle, she ran and walked down the _long_ stairs. She kind of… hugged the bag with the chocolates, otherwise they would make noise, and she didn't want that.

She wasn't realizing that she wasn't even leaving frost or ice behind.

She kept running, her feet moving rapidly and her hands on her minty treasure. That was going to become bigger, in just a few seconds. She was just a step outside the mighty room, and…

Anna was inside the kitchen. And the older sister just entered.

 _NO! NONONONONONONONO!_

She froze in place.

 _What am I gonna do? Anna is looking at me weirdly… Anna is looking at me… ANNA IS LOOKI-_

"Elsa?" Anna interrupted Elsa's thoughts, looking at her in a _weird_ way, indeed.

"Eh… uh…" Elsa said nervously, trembling like a chihuahua. "N-no… I-I have to go… B-bye!" She said, turning back and starting to run like a chihuahua in danger, as well.

"Wait!" Anna made her stop instantly. "What were you doing here?" She said, smiling mischievously.

"I… no, Anna. We need to sleep." Elsa said, turning serious. Although you can't really look serious while carrying a bag full of mint chocolate.

"And what is that bag? What are you carrying?" Anna approached her with a curious face, while she kept smiling. "That looks like bars… like _chocolate_ bars…"

Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Y-yeah. I-I was going to steal some chocolates from the kitchen. And you?"

"Same here!" Anna said happily. "C'mon, let's steal together. Although it's not _actual_ stealing… since this castle is ours… And the chocolates are inside a kitchen… that, as well, is inside a castle… and that castle is ours… and…-"

"Think is enough rambling."

"Oh, okay." She said, laughing. "C'mon!" She grabbed her sister by her sleeve and they ran _together_ to the kitchen.

They weren't realizing that they were acting normally. Something that they hadn't done for _four years_ …

Anna grabbed some boxes of chocolate from a _hidden_ shelf. The shelf was completely _full_ of boxes of chocolates.

"Hey. I didn't know that spot…" Elsa said, while she opened her bag of chocolates.

"Neither did I. But some days ago I saw Gerda hiding most chocolates in this shelf."

"Oh…" Elsa said, while she opened some boxes to start eating. "These are mint ones, so… I would think you don't want them."

"You think right." Anna said, glaring at the mint chocolate bars.

"Heheh… Have this instead." Elsa handed Anna a strawberry chocolate box.

"Thanks sis! You knew these are my favorite, right?"

Elsa smiled.

"Of course."

"Mint and strawberry… weird combination, don'tcha think?" Anna said while stuffing strawberry chocolate bars in her face.

Elsa laughed quietly while she ate her mint ones.

"Talking about weird combinations… You should try eating mint and strawberry chocolate at the same time." Anna said, trying not to laugh.

"W-What? I… I wouldn't think that tastes very good…" Elsa said.

"That's the fun. You wouldn't think it tastes good. But what if it does? And what if it is the most _delicious_ thing in the world? You can only tell once you _try_ it…" Anna said with a mysterious voice. When she saw Elsa's unconvinced face, she said "C'mon sis I'll give you a box of white chocolates if you try it."

Elsa's second favorite was white chocolate. Her eyes widened. "Deal."

"Yay!" Anna jumped in delight. "C'mon, here ya are." She handed Elsa a bar of strawberry chocolate and another bar of mint chocolate. Elsa grabbed them, glaring at them and putting them like if it was a sandwich. "Now! In three… two… one…"

Elsa bit it.

Oh she was sorry seconds after.

Her face winced at the _horrible_ flavor. She kept biting it until she swallowed it hard. And oh she was sorry seconds after as well.

She didn't say a sound as the mixed chocolate passed through her esophagus. And when it finally ended, she wanted to spit everything.

"Anna… that was… awful."

Anna was trying _very hard_ to not laugh. Until she did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ELSA HOW THAT THING WOULD BE DELICIOUS ARE YOU MAD? HAHAHAHAHAHA… hahahahah… huh?" Elsa was staring at her.

"You already knew?" Elsa said sternly.

"Eh… yeah. Kinda. I accidentally ate them _mixed_ yesterday. And it was awful. And I wanted to see your reaction. Yeah that's it." She said nervously.

Elsa sighed in defeat and just tried to smile while having an _aftertaste_.

"Now, where are my white chocolates?"

"Eh… I ate them while you were eating your strawberry-mint chocolate sandwich. Sorry."

Elsa sighed once again.

"Then all of these boxes are mine." She said with a calm smile that also looked _evil_ , while she put all of the boxes in her bag.

"Please no!" Her sister dramatically pleaded. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEE! I'M GONNA DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"You silly, of course I would share." Elsa said while she gave some boxes to Anna.

"Oh, thanks. You _kind of_ scared me. A lot."

They laughed together. They stopped very fast when they heard footsteps coming from the halls.

"Uh… I think we… _kind of_ have to go!" Anna said nervously while grabbing some chocolate boxes. "Welp… bye!"

"Bye!" Elsa said, as she grabbed her bag.

They ran in opposite directions and went to their bedrooms. They didn't realize that they actually _interacted_ normally. Or that Elsa never created ice. They only realized that they were happy and that they stole chocolates.

Adgar and Idun were a little angry at first, but after looking around the castle a bit, they realized that Elsa didn't even leave a _bit_ of frost. Or ice. Or snow. They just smiled proudly, because their older daughter that was so _sad_ most times had smiled and laughed with her sister.

Without leaving a single tear behind.

Without leaving _cold_ tears behind.

* * *

 **I let it go, people.**

 **LET YOUR SERIOUSNESS GO! LET YOUR SERIOUSNESS GO! IT IS BORING MOST TIIIIIIIMES!** **LET YOUR SERIOUSNESS GO!** **LET YOUR SERIOUSNESS GOOOOOOO! WHO CARES ABOUT THE FIC GENRE! HERE BE ME! AND HERE BE MY HUMOR! LET THE LAUGHS RAGE ON!**

 ***tutututututututututututututuRU** **tutututututututututututututuRURU***

 **Okay I think that's enough. Also that's Spanish humming.**

 **Couldn't keep it in! I swear! I'm too Christmas-ish right now to make Elsa cry again. So here is a happy chapter! Hope you like it! To be honest, the idea of this chapter came from... somethin'...**

 **I was wondering what the next chapter would be like, and, yes, I'm dumb, so I started spinning while sitting on a wheelchair. I span so much that my stomach started to hurt, and I was like "eeeeeeeeewwwww food" and wrote this.**

 **Yes I'm dumb.**

 **And answering to your question, Guest, I don't have plans on making time traveling in this story, but maybe I could do a one-shot. Also there are a lot of cool time-travelling Frozen stories, "Wait, What?" is my favorite, so you could check it out! :D (I just advertised a fanfic. THEY SHOULD PAY ME YOU KNOW)**

 **So, think that's all! Thanks a loooooot for your reviews! And don't forget to leave reviews to let me know what you think! :D**

 **Bye-bye! :D See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Christmas in Arendelle

**Cold Tears**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 _ **Christmas in Arendelle**_

* * *

Cold.

But at least it was the comfortable cold of Christmas. Filled with pure happiness.

So it would be more like Warmth.

The snow fell peacefully on the roofs of Arendelle houses. The fjord was slightly frozen, but thick enough to let happy kids ice skate. They were playing joyfully around the snow with their friends. The people around the streets were enjoying Christmas as well, smiling all the time. Fun to say, but every Christmas in Arendelle looked like a sorcerer put a spell in the land, making everyone happy. In that part of the year, everyone forgot about their problems, or found a solution to them. They, then, started the new year refreshed from the stress of the previous year. It was like magic, for sure. The _previously_ annoying snow that sometimes gave them problems in the rest of the year, now was the icing on the cake of Christmas that gave a _magical_ touch to the celebration.

A feeling that only Christmas can carry. End of the year, vacations, and a peak to the future. Everyone waiting for different things: the kids were, of course, waiting for _Julenissen_ 's presents. The small, _cozy_ shops were full of little figures of this Norwegian Santa Claus, who was small in height, with a red hat, and wearing Norwegian clothes. And who was always _happy_ and _jolly_. Always smiling, filled with charisma, which made the little kids like him so much.

And the trees. The beautiful trees were decorated colorfully with candles that lighted up the whole city. There were many trees around the main street, celebrating the happy Christmas spirit.

And everyone had that spirit.

Literally.

Even the older princess who was known for being sad and serious was smiling that day. Because it was the only moment of the year that she could be near her sister. It was like a late birthday present, but still the best their parents could give her.

The only moment of the year in which she could actually talk to her sister. A conversation between a seventeen year old, _serious_ platinum blonde girl and a fourteen year old, _jolly_ strawberry blonde girl. They didn't look very alike, as the servants said. Nor acted very alike. At least in that moment. Only the old servants remembered when they were little girls and their true personalities were present. The older, a little serious sometimes, sensible and clever, happy and loving, but also the _mastermind_ of the biggest chocolate thefts that happened in the history of Arendelle. And that always made sneaky pranks that had to do with freezing.

And the younger. Always jolly, determined, a little… _not sensible_ , maybe not the cleverest person, but happy and loving as well, was the assistant of the true queen of pranks and chocolate thefts. Something like the evil queen that planned everything with that dumb sidekick that made all the dirty work. But Anna loved doing that. And she wasn't that dumb, either.

After the accident, everything changed. Anna always stayed the same, only being a little bit… sadder. But Elsa… Elsa darkened. Everyone noticed that. Elsa cried every day, every night. Dealing with the stress of learning how to be a queen, _how_ to control her powers, and having to stay firm without being able to answer her sister that _begged_ her to come out, having to keep a secret, having to hold a part of her being… was extremely difficult. In the morning she woke up _tired_. Sleep didn't seem to work for her. She didn't rest. Maybe her body, but not her mind. Her mind was _tired_ all the time. Too much things for her to handle. And her mind expressed itself. She cried, and cried, and cried. From anger, from pain, from sadness. From _fear_. _All_ together… Then, she did her day. She studied. She ate four bites of her meal, leaving the rest, because her stomach didn't want a _thing._ She went to her queen lessons. She went to her knowledge lessons. Then she studied again. And studied. And studied. And heard Anna behind the door, singing, sometimes, making bad jokes to lighten up her mood, making a monologue about her daily life and her _imaginary_ adventures with Joan… the younger sister wanted her to feel better. Because she had been hearing the sobs. She didn't know why Elsa cried. But she knew that crying was bad. If you cry, you're probably feeling bad. She was pretty sure those sobs weren't from laughter…

And she was right.

"Not today. I won't cry today." Elsa told herself, while dressing for the day. "Today is the only day I can see my sister… maybe next year I would control my powers better… and I would be able to see Anna more often…"

 _Right?_

She still remembered that night. The best night of her whole life. The night were she, a twelve year old girl, and her sister decided to forgot all the pain they were living every day and just talked **normally,** _interacted_ **normally,** and had fun **normally**. Like a **normal** person would do. With a **normal** sister. In a **normal** family.

Sometimes she really wanted to be **normal.**

But " **normal** " was subjective. Or at least, someone needed to have some characteristics to be **normal**? She even looked on the dictionary for the word " **normal** ".

 _Conforming_ _to_ _the_ _standard_ _or_ _the_ _common_ _type;_ _usual;_ _not_ _abnormal; regular; natural._

 _Conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected._

 _The definition of_ _ **normal**_ _is regular, natural or staying with the general standard._

 ** _Normal_** _is defined as the usual or the average._

She wasn't the usual, or the average. And she never would. She _was_ abnormal. She wasn't regular. And she wasn't in the general standard.

If she was **normal** , she would have been able to be with her sister.

"Stop it."

The definition of **normal** kept reciting in her mind.

 ** _Normal_** _is defined as the usual or the average._

"Stop it. Now. Right now."

It finally stopped. She remembered that it was Christmas. She could see her sister! She went out of her room and walked through the halls. Every servant she saw was wearing a smile on their faces. Everything was happiness. And she, after all those years of crying her eyes out, smiled. Because the _magical_ Christmas "spell" had put a smile on her, too.

The servants looked at her with a jolly face. She looked… happy. For the first time in a really long time. The previous year her parents didn't allowed her to interact with her sister. Only… see her.

But this year they did. And they were worried sick.

Elsa wasn't.

Elsa just wanted to embrace her sister.

Anybody else.

Just her sister.

And when she finally saw her…

She froze in place.

Her eyes froze. And they started darting around the halls, not knowing what to do.

 _W-what if I hurt her? A-Again?!_

 _I'm not going to hurt her… if I calm down. I promise, Anna, I will never hurt you again._

 _Right?_

"Hey! Elsa!" Anna smiled awkwardly. She didn't know what to say, either. "Eh… Welp! I'm gonna go have breakfast. Wanna come with me?"

Elsa stifled a laugh. _Anna, my dear sister, are you really paying attention at your princess lessons? That vocabulary is… strange for a princess._

 _Well, you were always a… special princess. A very sassy one._

She didn't dare to talk yet.

Too much years. They darkened her. When she was twelve, she still had a little of her true personality and actually talked with her sister. But with seventeen years old… Well, it was going to be difficult to recover her. And make her talk.

She just nodded with a smile on her face and went with her.

The day went on. Awkwardly. Anna kept doing her monologue, Elsa still didn't say a word. Anna was a little disappointed, but she was drowning in happiness. Her sister… was there. Alive! Although she had always been alive. But she didn't _feel_ alive. Not behind a door.

Elsa was even happier. She could jump of happiness for the rest of her life. It wasn't the same to just hear her sister voice to… see her jolly face.

They walked through the town, Elsa always wearing a smile and Anna always talking. They saw the beautiful decoration, and listened to the kids's chorus, a tradition in Norway. They watched the candles that people put everywhere, and that, in dark of the night, were going to shine bright.

And the night of Christmas Eve finally arrived. They had the typical Christmas-Norwegian dinner, the _julebord_ , with homemade food. And it was tradition, as well, to wait for Julenissen that night.

"Hey. I know how to kill the waiting in Christmas for the presents! Here, follow me." Anna said with a mischievous smile.

Elsa followed her.

"This is a super-secret spot, y' know… If Mom or Dad realize we're here, they're going to kill us." Elsa's face turned concerned. "Welp, not really! But it's… maybe a dangerous place. But beautiful."

They kept walking to the gardens.

"So! Here we are. Well, almost. Here. Have this." She handed Elsa a rope. Elsa looked at it with a curious face. "You… eh… have to climb."

Elsa made a silent "oh" with her mouth.

They climbed the roof together and when they were on it, Elsa watched, amazed, the beautiful sky, that was shining with aurora lights.

"The Northern Lights, huh? I always liked them." Anna said with a smile on her face. "They are so rare and strange and weird… that they are beautiful." She looked at Elsa at her eyes, and smiled again. "Hey… I still remember that night when you stole chocolates. It was the best day… well, _night_ of my life."

Elsa's expression saddened, and started to feel that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Heyheyheyhey! You don't need to be sad, you know." Anna said. "But I always wondered something… W-why you didn't come out?"

Elsa's expression saddened even more, hugging herself and trying to hide her gloved hands.

"Elsa, don't cry."

Elsa couldn't hold it any longer. She started to cry her eyes out. Her _soul_ out.

"Hey, it's alright…" Anna said, trying to comfort her and caressing her back.

"D-don't touch me!" Elsa whispered, hugging herself even more.

"O-okay." Anna hid her hand.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, looking at the beautiful aurora lights and the decorated and _happy_ kingdom around her and started to calm down slightly.

"Anna…" She whispered. "All of this… a-all of this… is happening because… I-I… am not… **normal**."

 ** _Normal_** _is defined as the usual or the average._

"Eh… eh… I don't get it."

"I'm not… **normal**. I'm not a **normal** person." She sniffed. "Maybe… maybe someday… you'll notice why. And… you… youwon'tlikeit." She hugged herself, saying the last, _painful_ words very fast.

"I don't think I'm not gonna like it. You know, **normal** people is just boring. Papa is boring. DON'T YOU DARE TELLING HIM THAT. PLEASE STAY AS A SISTER SECRET." She said nervously. "But really. Things that aren't **normal** … are special. And being special makes you feel… different. A good different sometimes, a bad different other times. Like me! As you can tell I'm not the average princess. At all."

"I… I don't get it." Elsa sniffed again, hugging herself even tighter.

"Here's an easy example. Look at that guy over there." Anna said, pointing at a man who was just walking along the street. "That guy is **normal**. But look at that woman over there." The woman was laughing with her kids and hugging them, looking very happy.

Elsa saw them, but didn't say a word.

"One is normal, the other is different. But what if every one of us would be **normal**? That would be so boring! Everyone being the average… Papa and Mama are **normal**. You… as you told me, you aren't. And I'm not either. So that makes us special. Makes us _unique_. _Rememberable._ "

"That's not even a word." Elsa pouted. " _Memorable_ is the right word."

"See? This will be remember… _memorable_ because that was funny. I'm memorable. Because I'm weird because one of the things that make me special is that I invent words."

Elsa stifled a laugh.

"But then look at that guy over there. He's just walking. That's boring. He's not _rememberable._ "

" _Memorable_." Elsa corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. But that woman _is_ memorable. And a question: are the Northern Lights **normal**?"

"N-no? They can't be seen in most countries."

"Exactly. They are weird, rare. They aren't **normal**. But they're still cool. Amazing. Wonderful. Beautiful." Anna smiled while she saw them. The lights of the sky tinted the sisters' skin with green and blue colors. The sight was amazing. "So now you're gonna remember that woman with her children. The Northern Lights. But not that man."

Elsa thought about it.

 _She's right, after all._

 _But will she say the same when she discovers my powers?_

 _Wait, no. My_ _curse_.

"And everyone is special, in their own way. But people that is not classified **normal** is even more special. Maybe for their personalities, heh… maybe for some gift they have been born with…" Elsa's eyes opened wide. "I dunno, an ability to draw better than a **normal** person? Or something like that." Elsa relaxed. "Maybe you could be special because of something… bad? A disease, or something… but you have to remember, Elsa, you don't need to be exactly **normal** to be a good person. People can judge you, yes, but you have to stay strong, no matter what they say. And remember. Maybe you can be judged, like me. Many people just laugh at me for my behavior… including Papa. Although he doesn't laugh, he frowns." Anna chuckled. "But as everything, it has its own advantages and disadvantages. You are special, but people could judge you. In a good way, or in a bad one. Just listen to the good ones, and mentally close your ears when they are insulting you or something. That's what I do, at least." Anna slightly smiled.

Elsa went closer to Anna and slowly started to calm down.

"So remember… every time they judge you… remember what I said, okay? Because if you come here and tell me that you're special being extremely shy, then that means that people has judged you. Am I right?"

Elsa agreed moving her head, leaning her cheek on Anna's shoulder, while feeling tears forming in her eyes.

 _Again._

"Well. Then just don't listen to those maniacs. Because they're probably judging you wrongly." Anna turned serious. "Yes, this is my Mama Bear mode. More like Sister Bear." Anna laughed as she caressed her sister's head. "Just keep that in mind, Elsa. Don't let them _destroy you_."

 _Destroy me…_

 _Destroy me…_

 _Destroy me…?_

 _She's right._

 _They're destroying me._

She just kept crying, being comforted by her little sister. But this time she let her touch her. She realized that her sister was really calming her down. She was feeling something new. Or more like _long-lost_. The feeling of being comforted. Not even her mother could make her feel that way. With her sister… it was different. It felt warmer. She hugged her with her gloved hands, slowly calming down.

Don't let them destroy you.

* * *

 _Arendelle, January 1, 1840_

"I still remember what you told me, y' know?" Queen Elsa said.

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were watching the Northern Lights, sitting on the castle's roofs.

"I told you a lot of things. Which one exactly?" Anna joked.

"Don't let them destroy you…"

"Oh. The first time you joined my Christmas-New-Year-ish tradition of looking at the sky. I remember that night…" Anna smiled. "That was the first time you actually let me touch you… In a long time."

"Gloved times." Elsa didn't want to remember those sad times, so she just spat something funny.

Anna laughed.

"I didn't leave my gloves until you… grabbed my left glove. I was angry at you at first. But then… I remembered what you told me."

"The 'Don't let them destroy you' thingy?"

"Yes. I realized they were destroying me. So I did what you said."

"The 'Being Free Is Better' thingy?"

"Eh… yes? But… I thought being alone was the best thing for me… but I was wrong."

"The 'Yes I'm Alone But I'm Alone And Free' thingy?"

"Stop with the 'thingies'!" Elsa said, slightly laughing. "Let's just stop talking about this sad stuff."

"You were ice-olated!"

Elsa's face turned serious.

"Get it? Iceeeeeeeeeeee-Ooooooooolated!"

Elsa stood up and her face remained blank for a few seconds.

"I'M SO GONNA GET YOU!"

They started to run along the roofs, one chasing the other.

"But Elsa! You're still n-ice! NNNNNNNNNNNNNN-ICE!"

"STOP WITH THE ICE PUNS!"

"You're the _icing_ of every cake!"

"I'm not!"

"Let's _chill_ by the beach!"

"In the middle of the winter…? Wait… Oh Anna you're so busted."

They kept running, laughing and chasing each other.

Their relationship was restored after 13 tough years of isolation. Elsa didn't have to _conceal_ anymore. And she _had to feel_. She let them _know_ , heard the good things and ignored the critics. Like Anna said. And as wisely, the younger sister said, she _knew_ that her sister's secret wasn't a bad thing. Not to her eyes. Even after one night, Elsa told Anna everything about _the accident_ , Anna still loved her sister. Her _special_ sister. And Elsa finally understood that not being **normal** was good, as well. Sometimes weird.

Because… not every sister screams puns while running on roofs?

 _Cold_ puns…?

No, of course not.

But that made the sisters special.

The unique Arendelle sisters.

* * *

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

 **SUCH A LONG TIME I DIDN'T UPDATE! :_)**

 **First of all let me apologize for not updating earlier. I have been... a little busy. But not busy in the bad way. But in the familiar way. You know, Christmas and New Year... YOU KNOW. My parents also took me to my granny's home for some days. And of course grannies don't have wi-fi.**

 **But I'm here! Again! :_)**

 **And wow this chapter is so personal it hurts. One of the cool things of Frozen is that you can relate to the characters. When I was little my classmates always pushed me out because I was... a brainac?... and I drew cool... and my personality was always a little asocial...? And sometimes I felt sad because that was the way I was. You can't change it. I was a little clever (ONLY A LITTLE YOU DON'T HAVE A COUNTER HERE) at maths, so, one just can't change it. And I felt ignored and wanted to change that and be like them to fit in the class. But then something similiar to what I wrote here happened (no, my sister didn't comfort me. In fact I don't even have a sister. Or a brother. Lol.) and I finally realized that I had to be the way I am, and not be ashamed of it. And that being special is way past cool. rlly.**

 **SO LET'S JUST GO TO THE HAPPY PART.**

 **I had a lot of fun while writing the ice puns! :D although the ice-olated one isn't mine. Someone deep in the Internet created it, and we're all repeating it like parrots. BUT THE OTHERS ARE MINE! D: Also describing the winter weather was hard. I live in a part of South America where it NEVER snows, so I never experienced snow. BUT SOMEDAY I WANT TO BUY AN AIRPLANE TICKET AND GO TO NORWAY BECAUSE I WANT TO FEEL THE COLD! YEYEYEAH! I usually play a little Skyrim before writing these icy things. Because Skyrim is the only thing where I can... experience snow a little more? XD Also the aurora lights part was taken straight outta Skyrim. Tamriel's sky is so beautiful, man.**

 **The word "Rememberable" was actually created by me. My English teachers are not doing they work right and I didn't know how it was actually spelled until I searched it in my savior, Google Translate. HEY WOMAN STOP WITH THE GRAMMAR THINGS AND TEACH ME A LITTLE MORE VOCABULARY OKAY?**

 **And for the "Arendelle January 1 1840" thing (WARNING BRAINAC MATHS COMING) In the Frozen Fever map the number 1840 is written in Roman numbers, so that more or less means that Frozen Fever took place in 1840. Sinceeee Anna's birthday is officially in June, and that Frozen took place in July according to Oaken, that means that almost a year passed until Frozen Fever. SO THAT MEANS THAT THE LAST AURORA PART HAPPENED _BEFORE_ FEVER. Wow I don't ever understand myself. im 2 brainac**

 **So I think that's all. I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and New Year with your family and I hope you got amazing presents from _Julenissen!_ Or Santa Claus. Or Papá Noel in my country, lol. **

**Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
